


Be Like You

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Forensic science is more real than Kasie had imagined.





	Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #601 "innocent"

“I am so sorry to bother you,” said Kasie, as soon as the phone had stopped ringing. “I just—”

“ _I said anytime_ ,” Abby interrupted, “ _and I meant it. What’s up?_ ”

“Oh. That’s good. I just…” Kasie took a deep breath. “I thought I was ready, you know? But knowing that forensics is about real dead people and _seeing_ it are very different things.”

“ _First time in autopsy, huh?_ ” the other woman said, sympathetically.

“Yeah. I just wish I was tougher. Like Agent Gibbs!”

“ _Nobody can be like Gibbs. And nobody can be like_ you _either._ ”

Kasie smiled. “Thanks, Abby.”

THE END


End file.
